


【VKerry】在路上

by MOICHA



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOICHA/pseuds/MOICHA
Summary: 猎魔人AU。大量私设。蛇派猎魔人 V x 吟游诗人 Kerry
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Male V
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

风从左边吹过来，带动着没落光的树叶沙沙作响。清晨的太阳才升起过地平线，已经让眼底蒙上了一层耀眼的橘红色光芒，这个时候起床的除了报晓的公鸡之外更多的是干活的村民，他们扛着犁耙走出屋门，尽量让两只眼睛都显得精神奕奕。  
而旅馆的计时时间也到此为止，V不得不在走廊里的吵闹声中睁开眼睛，他打了个哈欠，慢吞吞的从床上坐了起来，金属制成的徽章服帖的待在他的胸前，显得无比安静。这是个好兆头，最少能让他在晚上可以睡个好觉，尤其是他必须得继续困在这种村庄里。  
门外很快响起了巨大的嘈杂声，昨晚入住的一伙人和早起的老板起了争执，他们堵在门口寸步不让，但是彪悍的女店主更加夸张，她举着扫把站在那里，挨个把他们赶了出去，没有一个人是她的对手。V也连忙趁着她对付不肯付清欠款的旅客的时候从门口溜了出去，马夫冷冷的注视着他，直到他拐过巷子，消失在街的对面。  
这一次他没在路上浪费更多的时间，踏过河流之后路就变得顺畅起来，连长在附近的杂草都透着一股清新可人的味道，把弥漫在周围的村庄气息过滤干净。V夹紧马腹再次扬鞭，这条路十分平坦，马蹄踏上去都嘚嘚作响，跑不了多久就能看见对面的村子路牌，被遮盖在繁茂的树木底下，用烫金字流畅的写在一块镶边的铁制牌子上。  
这里也比他之前路过的那个村庄大得多，村口虽然没有什么栅栏，却有两个持枪的守卫，一左一右的站在那，身体笔直目不斜视。离近了V才发现那不过是一对儿扎的相当精妙的稻草人，穿着深蓝色的粗布上衣，手里分别抓着个干草叉。这种程度的恶作剧让V忍不住多看了几眼，被他降缓速度的马儿慢吞吞的围着门口又绕了一圈。  
时至正午让头顶的太阳变成了美妙的灿金色，从树叶的缝隙里随意倾洒出几缕细丝，让被精致修饰过的地面都为止变色。  
奔跑了一上午让V的肚子开始咕咕叫，可惜他囊中羞涩，钱包里叮当作响的只有几枚奥伦，大概只够付清今晚的住店费用。他不得不绕开那些路边的小贩，村口的集市大概刚刚收摊，脚底下乱糟糟的还没人有空清理。  
V抬头看过去，更多的人在往村子中心靠拢，他们交头接耳的，不知道在讨论什么新闻。V连忙跟上了一对年轻人，想要从他们口中问清楚自己接到的这个委托的发布人，可惜他才刚开了个头就被人打断了，响起的铜锣声大的要命，直接盖过了他的声音。V勒住马，这个村子的中心居然是个刑场。  
「都来看看！」敲锣的那个站在台子上大声喊道，「这就是McCaro公爵大人通缉的罪犯！」  
他刚刚搭讪的那两个家伙爆发出了阵阵笑声。  
被指控为罪犯的是个年轻的白发男人，他皮肤略黑，双手被紧紧绑在身后，脚却有一只被绑在大腿上，一只挂在绞刑架上，将他倒吊了起来。他穿了件黑色的绸缎紧身衣，多半是逮捕的过程过于粗暴让他的衣服上被划开了好几条口子，当然那条同样昂贵的裤子也差不多是同等遭遇。太阳烤的他额头猛冒汗，但是这也没能阻止他变着花样的骂人。看守他的士兵倒是面不改色，用手轻轻一推他，他就被迫在那根绳子上转了半圈。  
「哎呀，这不是Eurodyne大人吗？」旁边有人交谈着。V连忙竖起耳朵。  
「他怎么跑到这儿来了？」一名穿着红色袖子蓝色裙子的女人用手里的扇子挡住嘴，小声说道，「我去年还在领主大人举办的宴会上见过他。」  
「都来看看！」敲锣的继续大声喊着，「此人已经被McCaro公爵大人通缉，示众一天之后会在这里执行绞刑！」  
Eurodyne用力啐了他一口，唾沫飞到敲锣的士兵靴子上，这让他又自动转了小半圈。  
「听说他写了首歌，」蓝色裙子旁边的蓬蓬头女人压低声音，「暗示McCaro公爵夫人通奸马夫。橘色麦秆在风中摇曳，淡紫色的长裙被粗糙的手指扯落，听，马儿在嘶鸣，唱着惊慌不已的歌儿。」  
「但是公爵大人有四个情妇，」蓝裙子女人说，「没有一个会被吊起来。」  
「可能是因为没人会给他和她们写歌。」蓬蓬头女人吃吃笑着。  
「都来看看！」士兵敲着锣喊道，随后他的声音就被吊在绞刑架上的罪犯用更大音量的脏话盖过，看守他的那个把头转向另外一边，假装观察起旁边屋檐底下筑巢的母鸟。Eurodyne显得精神奕奕，还骂出了几句精灵语，汗水从他的脖子滑到耳边。  
「打扰一下，」V凑近善谈的女士们，「请问这里有人叫Caleb吗？我在城镇里接到了他发布的委托。」  
蓝裙子女人把头转过来，把V从上到下打量了一番，然后露出了一个相当热切的笑容。她正准备说话，却被蓬蓬头女人一把拦住，后者戒备的多，不友善的瞪着外来者，满怀勇气的直视那双过于明显的眼睛。  
「我们这儿可不常有猎魔人经过，」她说，「你到这来做什么？」  
猫眼的男人不算得体的微笑着，「找点活干，」他回答，「再赚上点饭钱。」  
蓬蓬头女士毫不回避的瞪着他，试图从他的脸上找到一丝端倪，但是很快她就泄了气，扇子也从嘴边移开，「Caleb住在后街，那棵最大的橡树底下。」  
V道了谢，他又回头看了绞刑台一眼，名叫Eurodyne的吟游诗人不知道什么时候被转到了背后，他咒骂的声音闷闷的，手指上的红宝石戒指被太阳照得闪闪发亮。

***

他牵着马走到了村子的后街，那棵橡树非常大，两个成年人才能伸臂抱住它，树底下是个铁匠铺子，铁匠正在太阳底下叮叮当当的敲着砧板，被烧红的金属块很快在他的锤子底下变形，风箱呜呜叫唤着。  
「你就是Caleb吗？」V向他走过去。铁匠把那块金属扔进水里，刺啦声不绝于耳，他抬手抹了把头上的汗水，停顿了一会儿才听清猎魔人的问话，V已经把他撕下来的委托书递给了他，铁匠确认着自己歪歪扭扭的字迹，然后点了点头。  
「对，是我，」他说，「太好了，现在还没过五月。」  
照铁匠Caleb的说法，他每年七月都要从这个村口出发，到树林里面去寻找他种在那里的铁母，然后把它敲下来一块，用以打造今年的招牌长剑，雷打不动。但是不知道从什么时候开始，忽然来了群怪物在铁母周围筑了巢，一开始还只有几只到处乱爬的小昆虫，但是很快它们就长成了顶着钳子，长满尖牙的大型怪物，Caleb派出去的学徒别说是敲打铁母，连靠近附近都会被怪物们拆掉身体吸净骨髓。这群怪物嘴巴可以像花似的张开，吐出毒汁，离着老远都能闻到那股恶臭，渐渐的，连附近的那条路都再没什么旅人经过了，给铁匠们的生意造成了大麻烦。  
V点着头，那是群群居的蟹蜘蛛，成群结队的出现让它们显得比较棘手，但V已经应付过这种怪物很多次了，它们产下的蛋存活率很低，但是可以入药，完整的钳子是非常好的冶炼材料，毒腺更是会出现在常见的炼金术配方里。  
「我懂了，」猎魔人狡诈的微笑着，「当然，我可以帮你们解决这个问题，只是酬劳……」他故弄玄虚的停顿了一下，铁匠和他的学徒面面相觑，挣扎了半天才接口道，「那再给您增加10%？」  
「20！」V立刻说，几乎是一瞬间就摸到了他们的底线。  
「好吧，」Caleb叹着气，「但是我要怎么确定您真的帮我们除掉了它？」  
「我会捎一对钳子回来，那玩意儿的坚硬度还够你打上一把好剑。」

敲定了生意让V的心情愉悦，他调转马头回到村子里，准备花上点小钱填满还在叫个不停的肚子，钱包里的铜币还够他吃上一顿，而等到他从树林回来，今晚的住宿钱也就可以到手了。  
他打着自己的算盘前往村子里的酒馆，太阳在头顶偏移了开，围在刑场旁边的人群已经散的差不多了。看守罪犯的士兵也停止了敲锣坐到一边，只有那个白发的吟游诗人依然被吊在那，有气无力的哼哼着，偶尔才蹦出几个脏字。V很快经过了他们，没有人注意到他，又一滴汗从Eurodyne的发梢滴下来，很快就渗进木块里消失不见了。

酒馆的窗户正对绞刑台的位置开着。这里凉快又潮湿，在下午来喝酒的人也不算多，他坐在窗边，闻着煮熟的土豆和盐水的味道，又慢慢喝了口啤酒，爽快感让他的情绪高涨心情愉悦。有只鸡跳过门槛冲了进来，很快就被农妇用扫把从酒吧里赶了出去，在他左手边的位置上，几个年轻人正在大声谈论昨晚在妓院街边的艳遇，姑娘们却更喜欢聊公爵夫人和前几天路过的某个骑士，有人曾经远远的看了他几眼，骑着高头大马的男人半张脸都被遮挡在头盔底下，但这依然让她们语气羞怯。  
他抬起眼睛看向绞刑台，一个士兵靠在树桩上，正在无聊的摆弄自己的指甲，吟游诗人侧面对着自己，他双眼紧闭，脸颊不自然的泛红，风吹起他额前的头发，像划过皮肤的针尖。  
他又要了杯冰凉的烧开水，把它们全部灌进了他随身携带的水瓶子里。  
他一直在这里坐到了晚上，坐到酒馆打烊，所有人都在门禁前回到家里，店长收走了他摆弄了半天的木制啤酒杯，语气委婉的要求他从关门的店里出去。他拽了下领口处的皮绳，夜晚的温度骤降，让他刚刚出了店就感觉到凉意，他的马在门口不耐烦的喷着鼻息，蹄子刨着地，他解开了缰绳，安抚的拍着马背，另一只手却在它眼前划出一个复杂的印记，那匹畜生很快就停止了骚动，然后他牵起它，走过空无一人的街道，慢慢靠近了那个绞刑台。  
看守只剩下了一个，他盘着手尽量站直，眼皮却直打架，罪犯早就闭上了嘴，被倒着挂了半天让他的大脑充血，脑子也快要糊成一团，早在傍晚的时候就晕了过去。他的身板孱弱，手指也不像会做重活的类型，当然没办法应付这种程度的虐待。  
他迅速接近他们，快的像是道影子，脚下一丝声音都没有发出，他的脚尖在台子上轻轻一点，连多余的重量都没有加诸，士兵向前倒去，他脖子上莫名其妙的挨了一记重击，还没来得及做出反应就晕倒在地，发出沉闷的声响，像是个掉在地上的面口袋。随后他的手掌中出现了一把过短的剑，或者说是匕首更加准确，锋利的刀刃在绑住吟游诗人脚腕的绳子上轻轻一划，他的手一翻就将那把匕首收回了袖口里，膝盖微弯，另外那只手已经将吟游诗人接在怀里，他打横抱起他，动作轻盈、迅速，尖细的黄色猫眼让他在昏暗的月色下依然可以正常视物。母马喷出了一声鼻息，从主人离开它到回来，都快的像是一瞬间的事儿，他将吟游诗人放在马背上，然后腿一跨就骑上它，顺着大路消失了。


	2. Chapter 2

Kerry感觉自己头痛欲裂。他像是赤脚走在沙漠里，又像是被链条困住双手，烈日烤的他皮肤起皱，干裂，沙子划伤他的脚底，他找不到庇荫的地方，连一块胡杨树的树枝都看不见，身后有什么东西在推着他前进，一步都不能停下来。头顶有两只秃鹫在盘旋，找准时机降落下来，停在他的身边，虎视眈眈的看着他，像在等待饱餐一顿的绝妙时机，他停不下来，继续向前走着，踉踉跄跄，脚步虚浮，直到那片水洼像是海市蜃楼似的出现在他的视野里。  
他冲向它，依然慢的像是在爬，然后他跳进那片池子里，让沁凉的水从他的头顶流下来，漫过眼睛和耳朵，他张开嘴，舌尖碰触到一滴救命的水珠。  
它顺着舌头滚下去，让他冒烟的喉咙得到滋润，又一滴，流进他的血管里，他感到脚趾颤动，再一滴。  
Kerry猛然睁开眼睛，眼前像是盖着层迷雾让他什么都看不清，只有一小团橘色的光芒在不远处跳动。他剧烈的咳嗽了一声，又一口水被喂进他的嘴里，让他的胸腔都能感觉到那股凉意。他被放在什么人的膝盖上，那家伙用一只手臂抱着他，一边将灌满了水的水壶凑到他的嘴边，虽然满脑子都是警觉的信号，但是他没办法抗拒这个，几个小时之前他还以为自己死定了。  
那家伙终于喂够了水，他托起Kerry的头，把他平放在地上，然后起身回到篝火边。现在他眼前清楚的多了，他躺在个树林里面，周围偶尔会响起虫鸣声，身子底下的地面湿润而柔软，男人在他腿上盖了条不知道什么动物的皮制成的毯子，然后那家伙，多半就是救了他的人，他坐在篝火边，一只手托着下巴，一只手用树枝拨弄着燃着的火焰，试图让它们再多燃烧一会儿。  
距离天亮还得有几个小时呢。  
「你是谁啊？」Kerry不友善的问道，他的嗓子还有点哑，时常唱诗的声音都没那么好听了。  
V匆匆抬头扫了他一眼，「你可以喊我“救命恩人”。」  
但是就那一瞬间他就捕捉到了自己想要看到的，吟游诗人用手臂撑起自己，手指指向他的脸，「你是个猎魔人？」  
「“救了你命的”猎魔人。」男人补充道。

他又在地上躺了两个多小时才彻底缓过来， 期间V只往篝火里添了一次木柴，他试图绕过燃烧的地方走向Kerry，但是后者非常警觉，在他靠近之前就抓着那块皮毯子向后靠在树上，V不得不张开双手退后几步，摆出无害的样子。  
他一点也不信任猫眼的变异人，他们经常和怪物来往，知晓每一种鬼怪的生活习性，他读过的某本书上还说多数的Witcher已经和那些非人种族同化，甚至有个还曾经和人面妖鸟生下了个不人不鬼的怪胎！尤其是那种年轻气盛，长相英俊的更难以对付，简直可以说是男版的魅魔。瞧瞧他眼前的这一个，他的肩膀宽阔，敞开的衣服间露出显眼的肌肉，棕色短发干净利落，黄色的猫眼在夜色里简直像是透明的一样，黑色的徽章挂在他的胸前，他忽然转过头，看向一片漆黑的树丛里。  
「起来。」男人说，并率先站起来，把拴在树上的绳子解了下来，他牵过马，一把拽起还在迟疑着的Kerry，大手一托就将他送到了马身上。Kerry双手抱紧那块兽皮毯子，把它当成唯一的防身工具。  
V把手里的树枝扔向篝火，徽章又在他胸口前震动了一下，他的手腕轻轻一抖，那支银制的匕首就突然出现在了他的手中，另一只手轻轻拍了下马，让它把吟游诗人带到稍远一点的地方。  
Kerry连忙拽住缰绳，他转过马头，看到一只丑陋无比的竹节怪物从树丛里慢慢钻了出来，它大概有半个人身高，头部像是顶着个巨大的绽放的花，一对钳子在花底下张开着，滴出恶心的液体。勇敢的猎魔人朝它冲了过去，脚尖像是可以踩实空气，他在空中变了个身形，灵巧的甩开刺向他的那只前肢，手里的匕首不知道什么时候扎进了怪物的头顶，几乎全部没入，沿着坚硬的外壳重重划过，黄绿色的体液从那处伤口喷了出来，猎魔人闪到它的身后，用力踹了它一脚，怪物轰然倒地，钳子插进了土里。距离他只有几步远的位置。  
母马被惊吓的扬起前蹄，嘶鸣不已，差点把它背上的Kerry甩下去，V连忙跑向他们，手指快速的在空中画出印记，他安抚的拍着马头，让它贴在自己怀里。吟游诗人慢吞吞的从那匹马上滑了下来，他紧紧抱着那卷刚才披在他身上的兽皮毯子，惊讶的合不拢嘴。  
「哇！」他大叫，「那是什么？你是怎么办到的？」  
V放开了他的马，反而丢给Kerry一个不悦的眼神，「我不是让你们走的远一点吗？」  
「我没事！」Kerry立刻回答，又兴致勃勃的靠近猎魔人，他拽起对方的双手来回翻看，想要找到存放那把匕首的地方，还试图抓向男人挂在胸前的徽章，却被一把拍开。  
V走向死掉的怪物，抽剑将他的战利品从它身上切了下来，这只落单的蟹蜘蛛是族群中的一员，不知道怎么游走到了森林的边缘，它的巢穴建在更深入的地方，他需要面对的数量也会更多。  
Kerry跟在他的身后，刚从死门关转了一圈也不影响他现在的雀跃，他仔细观察猎魔人切割怪物的动作，毯子紧紧捂着鼻子，才靠近怪物尸体没多久，他身上的香水味儿就被盖上了一层恶臭。V细细的斩断了那对钳子，切口平整，然后用绳子将它们捆好，提着挂到了马身上，他骑上马，看到充满了好奇心的吟游诗人就站在他们眼前，抬着头猛朝他眨眼。  
「我还得去里面炸了它的窝，」V说，「你呢？」  
「当然是一起，」Kerry眨着眼睛，「你可别想甩掉我。」他向上伸出手，马上的猎魔人笑了起来，他抓住了它，然后把人拽到了自己身前。

马缓步前行，略显颠簸。Kerry坐在V的身前，他依然抱着那个皮制毯子，猎魔人的手臂环绕过他，紧紧握着缰绳，那对挂在马身上的钳子摇晃不已，不停发出清脆的碰撞声。他们在逐渐深入树林，天已经亮了起来。  
再向前走不多久猎魔人就勒住了马，母马顺着那里转了半圈很快停住，V下了马。他席地而坐，双手压在膝盖上，闭上眼睛深深呼吸，然后他把手探进挂在身侧的小皮袋子，从里面掏出两个玻璃瓶夹在指间，拇指熟练的推开软木塞，将其中的液体系数倒入口中。  
一瓶猫，让他可以更加清晰的视物，一瓶暴风雪，让他的步履轻盈。  
毒素让他脸上的血色迅速消失，整个皮肤都苍白的可怕，黑色和紫色钻进他的血管，像几缕细线似的从他的脖子底下蔓延上来，很快盖过下巴，直奔眼睛而去。V睁开双眼，他再次呼吸了一下，右手不知道什么时候已经握住了一把匕首，银白色的刀刃在阳光的折射里闪闪发亮，和他尖细如针的瞳孔一样。  
Kerry犹豫着，不知道该不该，或者说能不能去接近他，几个小时之前才结识到的男人变了个样，全身都透着股生人勿近的气息。  
但是猎魔人先一步站了起来，「走吧。」他说，声音也变得粗重暗哑，像是刚被砂纸打磨过。Kerry连忙驾马跟上了他，对方的动作快得要命，像道光似的穿梭在树丛间，连影子都来不及定格，很快就抛开他了十几米远。然后他忽然站住，又忽然消失，Kerry只来得及在树木的缝隙里捕捉到一点暗棕色外壳的怪物身影，那玩意儿就突然飞向半空，然后砰的一声砸在地上。  
这只比他们之前遇到的那个还要大上一圈，保护身体的硬壳暗的发黑，刀尖将它的额头整个划开，伤口汩汩的往外冒着恶心的粘稠液体。Kerry不敢继续向前，他停住马，探头往树丛里张望了一会儿，就看到不远处的地方忽然炸开了花，碎屑和折断的树枝飞舞起来，爆炸声轰隆隆的持续了好几秒。  
V很快就从树林里面走了回来，他右手攥着一对圆溜溜的半透明东西，脸色已经比刚才离开的时候好上太多。  
「走吧。」猎魔人说，那双毫无生气的眼睛正在慢慢回神，Kerry抖开毯子披到对方的肩膀上，他乖乖坐好，随手接过那对半透明的东西，捏在指间来回翻看。那玩意儿又圆又滑，液体包着个核，用手一挤就能让它变形。他玩了一会，却被注意到这边的V一把打掉塞回袋子里。  
「那是毒腺，」正在调转马头的猎魔人说，「捏爆了你的手就别想要了。」

他们回到村子里交上任务，铁匠千恩万谢的捧上一大把奥伦，让猎魔人空空如也的钱袋子鼓了起来。这下他们终于有钱回到旅馆，要了间房间准备过夜，因为在回来的途中Kerry就没完没了的缠着他，让V帮忙偷回自己的那只鲁特琴，因为那东西是“精灵女王送给他的，每一根琴弦都是由上好的独角兽鬃毛编制而成，弹起来清脆明亮，如聆天籁。”  
「再配上我的声音，」Kerry在他身前比手画脚着，「绝对会是你听过最美的歌儿。」  
「好好。」V敷衍着，视线又转向那处绞刑台，Kerry连忙把毯子盖过自己的头顶，一眨眼就在男人的眼前消失了，他终于舍得闭上了嘴，以免在离开绞架不到一天之后又被重新挂回去。  
不能见人的吟游诗人鬼鬼祟祟的，他跟在V的身后，手拽着他的衣袖，眼睛只能瞧见自己脚边的一小段路，亦步亦趋的跟着他进到了旅馆房间里。整个路途他都能听见客人们在讨论突然失踪的Eurodyne大人，和忙不迭逃出这个村子的士兵们——他们还以为惹到了不得了的生物，才能让犯人悄无声息的不见了。  
「想喝什么？」V数着袋子里的硬币，「我们要晚上才能行动。」  
Kerry舔了舔嘴唇。


	3. Chapter 3

V从来没有见过话如此多的男人，他好像有说不完的话题，和比所有人都惊险刺激的前半生。现在，他正坐在房间里那唯一的一张床上，绘声绘色的向猎魔人描述他曾经见过的一条巨龙。  
「我绝对见过它！」他用手在空中虚晃了一圈，「它绿的发灰，只有离近了看才能瞧出来，有座小山那么高，每张鳞片都比我手张开还大，光是趴在那沉睡就能吹的稻草屋不停摇晃，一位年轻的黑盔甲骑士去挑战了它，他的枪有那么长那么尖，迎面冲过去的时候却不能刺破巨龙的鳞片。」他捂住胸口，做出痛心疾首的模样，「于是被惊扰的巨龙抬起爪子，一下子就把他掀翻了，我和他们大概有这么近，它的尖爪子差一点就能勾到我的鼻子了。」  
V坐在桌子旁边，手里握着个木制的啤酒杯，冰凉的液体被灌进他的喉咙里，让他周身舒畅，「然后呢？」棕发的猎魔人问道。  
「我不知道，」Kerry回答，他还在庆幸自己没得到一只破鼻子，「我晕过去了。」  
不过看起来，脾气暴躁的龙并没有杀害所有来犯者的念头，最起码吟游诗人可以在病床上清醒过来之后，向他认识的所有人讲述这段冒险。他又换了个姿势，开始形容他曾经遇到过的另外一群异形怪物，它们佝偻着腰，在雾里忽隐忽现，两只眼睛都会发出摄人的光。  
「小雾妖。」V帮他补充道，「更常出现在树林和沼泽里，雾气让它们行动方便。」  
Kerry点着头，肯定他的说法，然后黑盔甲的持枪骑士再次出镜，依然勇猛无匹，几个回合就把躲在雾里的怪物们杀的七零八落，落荒而逃。那个时候的Kerry正在陪同一位女伯爵前往南方参加一年一度的盛宴，他坐在马车上，手指轻抚着独角兽鬃毛编成的琴弦，为勇敢的骑士写下了一首美妙动人的歌。  
「我懂了。」V抬起手，向他做了个暂停的手势，「我会完好无损的将那把琴带回来给你的。」

太阳逐渐沉下了地平线，而月亮爬上了半空，飞蛾开始在燃着的烛火边聚集，把投射出来的光线遮掩的斑驳。黑暗让村庄的街道变得冷清，微风轻轻吹过，带动挂在门口招牌底下的那块破布一起摇晃。  
Kerry先一步出了旅馆的大门，他踮起脚尖，尽量让脚步声变得更轻，却还是踩碎了散落在地的树枝。V跟在他身后，那瓶猫让周围的一切都在他的眼前被描出一层清晰的轮廓，他静静跟上吟游诗人，他的新搭档身上总是带着点若有若无的香味，过于甜蜜和撩人，让他敏锐的感官根本无法错过他。  
「快来！」Kerry躲在篱笆后面，他压低声音，朝V猛招手，但是猎魔人却在看向其他地方。  
那股甜香弥漫在空气里，在他周围盘旋，整整一天都没能挥发干净，他忍不住去追上它另外的那个源头，心情愉快脚步轻盈，没走多远就拐进了个巷子里。V眯起眼睛，这里有点打斗过的痕迹，被手法粗略的遮盖住，名贵布料的碎片落在墙角，盖在被踢起的泥土底下。  
Kerry已经追了过来，他小声喊了句V的名字，又疑惑的在原地驻足，「这好像是……」他思考了几秒才恍然大悟，「嘿那帮天杀的混蛋就是在这抓到我的！」  
「嗯哼，」年轻男人点了点头，「跟我来。」  
他们又拐了个弯，在一扇门前站住了。那扇门和墙壁的颜色的差不多，在夜晚几乎无法分辨，门从内部锁了起来，V用力推了两下都纹丝不动，他抬头看去，两层高的住宅没有人居住，头顶上方的窗户里漆黑一片。  
他一跃而起，双脚稳稳的落到凸出的窗台之上，那处窗户是向外开的制式，被木头隔成了四面，从窗户里面向内望去，能看到铺了满地的厚重稻草，这多半是屋主的卧室。V站起身，用鞋跟轻轻接触玻璃，试探了一次就用一点着力用力下压，安静的踩碎了它，玻璃碎片落进稻草堆里，他伸手探进里面，轻松的打开了窗户。  
他落在稻草堆上，被碾碎的草杆发出细小的声音，Kerry的东西被堆放在门边的不远处，包括那把被他详细描绘过的鲁特琴和一些诗歌的手稿，V拾起白发男人的琴，时常被主人抱在怀里的东西散发着和他一样美妙的气息，他忍不住将上面沾染的灰尘擦干净，让琴弦重新变亮，然后在吟游诗人的催促里打开门锁推开了门。  
Kerry正在外面团团转，他先是接住了自己的琴，然后抬起手臂，给了年轻的猎魔人一个大大的拥抱。  
不远处的蜡烛忽然亮起来了几根，在盖好的平房阴影下摇摇晃晃。「就是这儿，尊敬的卫兵大人，」有人低声说道，语气透着分外的尊敬，「我刚才就是看到他从这里钻进去的。请往这边走，小心脚下……」  
V轻轻推了Kerry一把，后者加快脚步，试图跟上猎魔人逃离现场的身影。

***

「我觉得我不会再遇到更好的事儿了。」他还坐在棕发男人的身前，这次怀里抱的是一把昂贵的鲁特琴，迎面而来的风让琴弦铮铮作响，弹奏出一曲动人的旋律。Kerry忍不住开始跟着它哼歌，手指抚上它们，直到路途变得颠簸才安静下来。  
这是他们途经的第三个村子，公爵大人的通缉令终于没能遍及这个角落，让生命堪危的吟游诗人获得了一丝喘息的机会。V又接到了几个小型委托，在来这个村子的途中就已经随手解决了，这让他可以住进安静的旅店里，然后在睡着之前听到Kerry为他唱起的诗。  
V脱掉粗布外套，胸口前的挂扣已经彻底锈坏了，他掰开它们，将变红的金属随手丢到壁炉旁边，衣服口袋里还飘落出来了一张发黄的薄纸，被折了几折，碰一碰就要碎了，金色的日轮图案透过纸背，V盯着它看了一会，然后伸手将它团了起来，也扔进了壁炉里。  
他在五年前收到的这封招安书。在他身边的，每一个通过了青草试炼的毒蛇派学徒都收到了它，用上好的墨水，写在通透的薄纸上，再在底下印上象征着强大与无坚不摧的帝国标志。来使拿着那封年轻皇帝的漆印信件，下巴高高抬着，而他靠着墙柱听着这一切，一边擦拭着藏在袖口里的钢制匕首，同门路过了他，毕恭毕敬的接过另外一封招安书。  
离开的时候他们还在讨论优渥的待遇和新换上的外套材质，但是没几年V就再没听到他们的消息了。他整理好东西下了楼，早他一步下来的同行人已经挑了个好位置，他举着个酒杯，被五六个姑娘围在正当中，每一个都脸颊泛红，视线乱瞟。Kerry朝离他最近的那个招了招手，她就附耳过去，听了没两句就咯咯笑出声，绿色的丝质裙子在她胸前开了好大一个口子，溅起的啤酒沫子就落到她高耸的胸口上，白发的吟游诗人又抿了口酒，开始讲另外一个笑话。  
V重重咳嗽了一声，没人搭理他，连管理旅馆的农妇都围坐在Kerry身边，帮他递上另外一杯被冰镇过的啤酒，而且它是免费的。  
V翻了个白眼，每一个他们经过的村子和小镇都是这种待遇，然后结局也都差不多：没多久旅馆的门就被人用力推开，足足比Kerry壮了一圈的农夫们从外面冲进来，手里举着草叉或者耙，他们目露凶光，牙齿咬的嘎嘎响。他们冲向人群，一把抓住众星捧月的吟游诗人衣领，在姑娘们的惊呼声中把他从长凳上拖下来。  
V叹了口气，他整理了下衣服站起来，径直走向带头的那个，然后一拳揍在他的脸上，人群顿时乱成一团，其他人扑向猎魔人，而姑娘们尖叫着四散而逃。Kerry滑向地板，试图趁着混乱小心翼翼的离开风暴中心，但是有人抓住了他的腰带，把他向后拖了过去，他倒在地上，后背上挨了一脚，踹的他内脏都差点移位，这让他彻底发了疯，跳起来对着其中一个的鼻子就是一拳，打得他上身后仰，鼻血乱喷，V补了这个倒霉鬼一脚，让他一直撞到桌子才停下来。其余的人把他们团团围住，过长的武器没办法发挥作用，已经全部被扔掉了，Kerry举起酒杯，把它砸碎在另外一个农夫头上，同时，他也在下巴上挨了一拳，疼的他不停吸气，V正在左右开弓的揍带头的那个，有人从后面抱住他的腰，拉的他移位，有人接替了他的位置，对着他的胸口就是一肘，带头的那个倒在地上，被后面的人一脚踩在胳膊上，顿时又惨叫着苏醒过来。  
「怎么办，V？」Kerry贴着同行人的肩膀小声问道，他的裤子被竖直撕开，身上破破烂烂，手里只剩下个啤酒杯的把手。V也好不到哪里去，他明显不擅长正面搏斗。  
猎魔人转动视线，看到刚才还围坐在Kerry桌边的农妇正举着个扫把，怒气冲冲的大步走向这里，「听我的，」他一把抓住了Kerry的手臂，「……跑！」  
扫把劈头盖脸的朝人群打了下去，女主人举着武器，咆哮声大的像是打雷，「敢在老娘这里闹事，」她吼道，「都给我滚出去！」

他们没敢在这个村子里多做停留，旅馆店主每次送食物上来的表情看起来都像是要吃人，V抓紧时间把这里的委托解决，第二天就带着Kerry离开了村庄。  
再往前走是两个小型村落，每一个的居住人口都不超过20，而且离得非常近。他们直接略过了那里，直奔最近的城市而去。Kerry最起码已经在V的马上待了一个月，他准备给同行人搞到一匹马，再重新换上个手稿本，这需要他赚到更多的钱，只在村子前干掉几只孽鬼可不行。  
Kerry满不在乎的应着声，他坐在V的身前，帮他把包住手臂的绷带拆解下来，药物的气味非常刺鼻，让他忍不住皱起眉毛。V还以为他对自己的计划不太满意，连忙拍拍对方安抚他。  
「我在告示牌那里看到的，」他说，「根据描述我觉得那可能是一只翼手龙。干掉它我们就能给你弄到一匹马，还有你想要的那些琴弦。」  
「龙，」Kerry重复道，眉头依然紧锁，「你准备去干掉只龙？」  
「只是类龙族，只要我小心一点，很快就能解决它。」  
Kerry放下手里的毛巾，双眼直视着对方，「我也要去。」  
「不行。」V立刻拒绝道。  
「为什么，你刚说过没那么危险！」被抛下的吟游诗人大呼小叫。  
「我会分心。」  
Kerry转了转眼珠，「我躲得远一点。」他说，「绝对不会给你造成麻烦。」  
「不行。」V再次重复道，他咬住被缠了一半的绷带一角，快速的将它重新缠绕到自己的手臂上，才缠了两圈没止住的血就从那里渗透出来，把白色染红。  
Kerry吓了一跳，赶快接手了他的动作。他不满的哼哼着，缠绕绷带的动作却轻的要命，软磨硬泡了半天都没能让V松口，他自己生了半天闷气，最后才在猎魔人赌咒发誓的表示会在回来把经过详细的说给他听之后缓和下来。但这依然没能改变他被抛弃的感觉，干脆整天都待在房间里抱着琴哀怨不已，唱的诗都变得忧愁苦闷。  
V按住额头，他又招呼了Kerry一声，对方头都没回，只是不高兴的扬起下巴。没收到回应的猎魔人拿起同行人帮他准备好的包袱下了楼，然后将它细致的绑在马上，很快就顺着大路消失了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有别的想写的东西了，让我快点写完这个


	4. Chapter 4

这座城市在早上的时候会显得更加忙碌，天还没亮就会有小贩推着满车的杂物，在市场里聚集。昨夜下了点雨，让地面变得泥泞不堪，飞溅起的泥水落到衣摆上，很快干涸成了一小片暗色的污渍。薄雾散在了空气里，露珠从叶尖跌落，市场变得嘈杂起来。  
Kerry站在窗台旁边，努力向外张望着，试图在街角巷尾捕捉到他的同行人回来的踪迹。他从来没有遇到过如此让人心烦意乱的事情，一无所获的清晨让他脸色发白心神不定。  
V从去解决那个委托已经过了整整七天，却连只字片语都没能传回来，如果不是他的行李和包袱都还在这个旅店，Kerry肯定觉得自己是被忍受不了他的猎魔人给抛弃了。他又起身向窗外看了一眼，被载货马车踏开的泥水溅的到处都是，附近的行人纷纷避让。  
这里窗户明亮正对城门，多数过往的行人都走在他的眼皮底下，但是却没有那个衣着破旧，棕发猫眼的猎魔人。  
Kerry在屋子里转了两圈，双手紧紧交握着，持续的等待已经快要耗干他的所有耐心，他必须知道不告而别的猎魔人到底发生了什么。  
于是他走向摆在桌子上的那面化妆镜，透亮的镜面被擦得一尘不染，清晰的倒映出他变得苍白的脸色。Kerry坐到那里，他伸出手，将戴在食指上的红宝石戒指退了下来，顶端的透明玻璃闪闪发亮，被太阳照射出一圈光晕，他毫不犹豫的一把捏碎了它，用指关节将它压成细碎的红色粉末，他把它们堆在镜子前，然后伸出右手，在当中画了个逆时针的圆。  
那面镜子开始变得昏暗下来，像是被一块黑色的布盖住，一缕光线出现在镜子的一角，那里面也照不出他住着的这间房间的背景。Kerry看不清自己的脸，只能隐约分辨出映在上面的那个黑色阴影。  
「Kerry Eurodyne，」镜子里的阴影慢慢的开口，「怎么回事？是你在找我吗？」  
「对，」吟游诗人快速的说，「快来，Rogue，我想我需要你。」

Rogue靠在桌子边摆弄自己的手指，一侧肩膀紧紧贴着墙壁，看起来相当的心不在焉。她长发披肩，皮肤紧绷有光泽，还穿了件鹅黄色的露肩长裙，贴身的展现出她曼妙的身姿，被精致修饰过的裙摆拖在地上，尾端刻意绣上了一朵花。  
「你说那个猎魔人他去了七天？」  
「对，」Kerry抱着V留下的行李回到她面前，「这些能用吗？」  
Rogue的手在那当中拨弄着，寻找需要的小物件，然后她拾起一件皮夹克，那上面的银色铆钉上还沾着没擦干净的血。  
「可以，」她说，「你退后。」  
Kerry连忙抱着剩余的东西退开几步，Rogue的口中默念着他听不懂的单词，手指在空中翻动着，像在演奏琴符，忽然之间，一道橘红色的火苗在她的掌心燃起，几乎是瞬间就将那件衣服吞噬，变成了灰黑色的灰烬，满屋子都是烧焦的皮革味道，呛得Kerry直咳嗽。  
一缕夹带着血红细丝的烟自灰烬上漂浮起来，随风摇摆着，好像摇摇欲坠，下一秒，它开始向着窗外蔓延，Rogue一把抓住吟游诗人的后衣领，带着他从窗户跳了下去。Kerry的手在空中乱抓着，直到双脚落地才松了口气，Rogue已经先一步跟上了那道烟，Kerry连忙加快脚步，也追在她的身后。  
烟把他们引出城市带向森林，这里温度骤降，空气都显得黏稠，弥漫着一股让人感到不愉快的味道，太阳被茂密的树叶遮挡住，几乎密不透光。  
Kerry气喘吁吁的靠在棵树上，努力缓了一会，他刚从城市里面跑出来，一路上连脚都没歇，V失踪的地方似乎还在森林的更深处，那缕细烟已经穿过紧靠着的两棵枯树，消失在了他的视线范围之外。  
他转头看了Rogue一眼，后者正盯着他靠上的那棵树打量，Kerry也连忙顺着余光看过去，被压在他手臂下的那根树枝上，似乎挂上了块白色的绷带碎片。但是吟游诗人认得它。  
Kerry连忙叫了帮手的名字，他扯下那块碎片，把它递到Rogue的眼前，后者皱起眉，她还看到了地上干涸的血迹，最起码已经过去了五天。  
她施展了个更强力的追踪法术，那块绷带碎片在她手里泛起红光，像是制造出了一个光球，Kerry胆战心惊的看着它，碎片的纤维已经彻底被分解消散，光球却慢慢回到了Rogue的手中。  
「是这个方向没错，」女术士说，「那只翼手龙比他受的伤还重。然后它逃走了，去了那边的洞穴。」  
Kerry连忙走到Rogue的身边，和她并肩同行，「他没事吗？」  
「我不知道，这已经是五天前的事了。」

***

水滴的声音，不紧不慢又持续不断，不停的从头顶上那块凸出来的岩石上滑下来，落到底下的小小水洼里。潮湿让苔藓蔓延，在洞口处铺了一层。  
V踏上它们，稳稳的走过去，他尽量放缓脚步，后背紧贴着岩石，漆黑一片的洞穴里危机四伏。那瓶猫的效果已经快要消失了，黑暗从四面八方包抄过来，让他的眼底都被遮盖上一层阴影。他没空再喝上一瓶炼金药水，那只负伤的翼手龙躲进洞穴里，差点就在他的眼皮底下逃走了。  
Kerry小心翼翼的迈过它们，湿润的地面让他脚底打滑，差点就跌坐在地。女术士在他身边打了个响指，让食指顶端燃起一小团火焰，照亮眼前的路。  
那是条人工修缮的路，却被荒废了，没铺完的木头和剩余材料堆在一边，已经被腐蚀的差不多了，锈斑在最底层浮现，把那些金属和木料筑在一起，却成了怪物的栖息地。  
V向洞穴内部走过去，眼前能看到的一切都在失去轮廓，变得模糊不清，让人无法分辨，水声滴滴答答的响在他身后不远处，随着深入洞穴逐渐的听不见了。突然之间，一团黑影夹杂着难闻的腥气在他的身前一晃而过，消失进了黑暗里。  
Kerry跺了跺脚，这个洞穴阴冷潮湿，多待一会那些寒气就会毫无顾忌的渗进他的衣服，他不由得加快步伐，光是想到V会被困住这里足足五天就让他心神难定，Rogue在观察着墙壁上被凿开的岩石，那个猎魔人多半是贴墙而行，脚下极轻，几乎没有痕迹，但是擦在墙壁上的血痕却显示他的状态也没好到哪里去。  
再往前是一座架在两块大型突出岩石上的木制桥体，为了将对面连接起来，他们耗费了相当长的时间在这里，使用了精选的木料，在表面上雕花，用定型的金属薄片加固。这座桥有几十米长，从这端甚至还看不见对面。  
V在桥头驻足，努力向着前方看过去，他怀疑那只翼手龙的巢穴就在更加深入的洞穴里，这座山洞没有被打通，对面也是暗不见光。他犹豫着把手伸向腰侧，挂袋里还剩下两只小瓶子，一瓶燕子，一瓶黑血。他在森林里就和这只翼手龙纠缠了两天，这家伙狡猾、难缠，几乎让他把携带的所有炼金药水消耗干净，怪物的爪子刺进了他的后背，而他也划伤了对方的翅膀，让它差点从半空里摔下来。V努力平稳呼吸，缓和着心跳，连续三天没能合眼让他快要超负荷了，怪物也差不多，它慌不择路的逃窜，把猎魔人带向自己的巢穴。V抓住了那瓶燕子，胸口的徽章忽然剧烈的震动起来，那道黑影又出现在了男人的身后，飞不起来的翼手龙步履蹒跚，张开的鼻孔里喷出粗重的热气，V想要转身面对它，怪兽目露凶光，爪子狠狠的挥舞下来，一把就将猎魔人的挂袋拍飞，药水打碎在了墙上。它又挥舞起爪子，勾向男人的脖子，V抓着吊桥的扶手退后一步，险险的避开了它的攻击，被踢开的碎石头滚下山崖，他握紧自己的银制匕首，然后怪物庞大的身躯朝他扑了过来。  
吟游诗人茫然的停下脚步，他们已经快要走进洞穴的最深处，却依然没有找到V的踪迹，他扶着吊桥，无助的向四周张望着，「这是V的！」Kerry惊叫出声，他冲向桥面，弯腰拾起了落在地上的那只黑色徽章，用手指轻轻抚过刻在上面的蛇形标志，它冰凉、安静、一动不动，断掉的绳子像是飞絮。女术士把火焰放大，让光线能覆盖到的地方越来越广，Kerry看到了碎在墙边的另外一只瓶子，和脚下被踢起的石头。  
他推开Rogue的手臂，想也没想的就顺着那里滑了下去，这个切面相当的深，底下更是漆黑一片，Kerry好不容易落到最底部，头顶上的火光只剩下一丝，他眯起双眼，努力分辨着，终于找到了他失踪了一整周的同行人。V摔在他身前不远处，模糊的和身下的东西纠缠着。  
从他生下来，就没再这么害怕过，他的双手止不住的颤抖，几乎没办法抱起猎魔人的头，他全身都是血，头底下，身子底下，眼睛周围，鼻子下面，嘴角边，Kerry努力将他的衣服盖回身上，「Rogue！」他喊道，感觉嗓子里像是梗了一块骨头，「Rogue！快点，帮帮他……」  
女术士落到他们的身边，她把手探向V的鼻间，棕发男人微弱的呼吸着，头倒向Kerry的臂弯。  
「Rogue？」Kerry紧紧抱着他，再次出声询问。  
Rogue的右手按进了半空里，像是把什么推出了那段范围，蓝白色的光晕在她的手指边浮现，然后空气猛然一震，一个巨大的漩涡出现在他们眼前。女术士架起V的另外一只手臂，带着他一同走过了传送门。


	5. Chapter 5

翼手龙扑向了他，夹杂着劲风和令人作呕的腥气，它庞大的身躯像是座巨山，爪子深嵌进他的肩膀，冲劲让他双脚离地，向山崖底下坠去。V闷哼了一声，血不受控的溢出鼻腔，他在半空中用力踢了翼手龙一脚，让他们身形变位，握紧的匕首在手心中转了个圈，狠狠捅进了怪物的腹部，几乎整支没入。那只怪物满是尖刺的背部着地，满地的石块和灰尘被吹的扬起，刚落地就被摔断了脖子，V掉在它身上，怪物柔软的腹部像是个缓冲，头被重重一晃，不知道什么时候磕破的嘴巴里面鲜血淋漓，他呛了一口，恍惚中几乎看见了白光。  
V睁开眼睛，正面直对的窗帘被拉开了大半，阳光肆无忌惮的倾泻进来，照的他几乎睁不开眼，他又眨了下眼，适应了好几秒才找回视线。他躺在张床上，枕头柔软床单干净，连缠在他肩膀上的绷带都白的一尘不染，V自嘲的笑了一声，然后转过视线，看到了睡在他床边的人。  
Kerry紧紧握着他的手，掌心温暖，头枕在自己的手臂上，没打理好的白发垂在被单上，呼吸平稳的睡着。  
就算他不知道在自己晕过去的这段时间里发生了什么——  
他把手从对方交握的手掌间抽了出来，然后拨开他额前的头发，轻轻抚摸过他的脸颊，Kerry一下子就被惊醒了，他撑起上身，宝石一般的蓝色瞳孔惊魂未定的眨了眨，在对上男人带着笑意的视线之后才放松下来。  
「你他妈的差点吓死我！」他当胸给了V一拳，然后又把手伸过去检查他身上的伤口。后者安静的闭着嘴，听Kerry絮絮叨叨的讲个不停，他是怎么在山洞里发现昏迷不醒的猎魔人，他的同行人不带上自己是个多么大的错误。  
最后，他从怀里掏出来了个黑色的徽章，徽章表面雕刻上的蛇被擦得一尘不染，挂它的链子被换成了银白的金属。  
他示意V抬起头，探身过去将徽章挂回了猎魔人的脖子上，V听话的闭上眼睛，睫毛在眼睛周围投下阴影，Kerry呆滞的看着他，身体好像被魔法定格，几秒之后，他上身前倾，轻轻的在对方嘴唇上碰了一下。  
V一把抓住了他的后颈，近乎压迫的把他按在自己身上。  
Kerry简直被他的主动搞懵了，等到他意识到发生了什么，已经骑到了男人身上，V亲吻着他的脖颈，双手掐在他的腰上。他连忙坐了起来，感觉自己的耳根发烫。  
「谢谢你。」年轻的猎魔人弯起嘴角。  
Kerry张了张嘴，然后听到了来自屋外的咳嗽声。他立马连滚带爬的从V身上跳下来，后者张开双手，摆出一个相当无害的姿势。  
「咳咳。」Rogue捂着嘴再次出声，她轻弹手指，那扇关紧的门立刻在她眼前打开，女术士扫视着屋子里的两个人，Kerry像是终于对自己的琴找回兴趣，正专心致志的抱着它，而V开始研究被单上的那朵花。  
她把药水瓶子放到V的床头上，然后故作不经意的朝他伸出右手，后者没有立刻握上它，他感觉自己胸口前的徽章剧烈的震动起来。  
但是Rogue没那么固执，「好好，」她说着，然后收回手，「我现在就出去。」  
V感觉自己的神经在突突乱跳，别他妈的读我的心！他想着。  
「是你想的太大声了。」门被啪的一声关上了。  
Kerry小心翼翼的在音乐声里抬起头，再次确定了一遍Rogue已经离开房间。  
「她是谁？」V轻声问。  
「Rogue，朋友，」Kerry回答，他坐回男人身边，「几年前的事儿了，她有个总是跟她你躲我追的恋人，我帮了她点忙，她就送了我个可以联系她的戒指。」  
V点着头，他的同行人总是有说不完的故事，和比所有人都惊险刺激的旅程。  
「接下来打算怎么办？」他忽然问道。  
V耸了耸肩膀，「如果你还愿意跟我走的话……」  
「那当然，」Kerry朝他眨着眼睛，「你已经甩不掉我了。」  
「对了，我把你和那条龙的故事写了首歌，你必须听听。」  
「只是翼手龙……」  
「啦啦啦啦啦……」

V握紧缰绳，Kerry把整个上身都从猎魔人的怀里探出来，他看向身后，长裙拖地的女术士站住旅馆门口朝他们挥手，母马慢慢的起步，蹄子清脆的磕在石子路上，刚刚升起的太阳将他们的身影拉长。  
新的一天到来了。

Fin.


End file.
